Talk:Puffle
I made my decision] Citcxirtcem 02:03, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Puffle concepts I found a picture on the CP wikia that shows the concept of puffles. The link is here. A you can see, some of the concept puffles resemble Crustaceans. The grey puffle resembles the green one now. The rest look like Arachnids (besides that blob one). Also I've managed to get a picture of puffle evolution on the Un-CP wiki. They're snakes I tell you! (for the people supporting the reptile side...) --'Chub 777 was here! 'Talk to MAH! 02:11, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- Thanks Also, you're not allowed to put up links to un-cp (sucks, I know) So I'll just upload that image. \ Citcxirtcem 02:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) No problem. --'Chub 777 was here! 'Talk to MAH! 02:21, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Flyffles See that 3rd one down? That's going to be a Flyffle. They are a cross between a fly, bee, and termite. Flyffles were created around the same time as Puffles. They used to be necessary for puffle reproduction (pollination) until puffle breeders were formed. They come in the same colors as puffles. Flyffles are not native to Club Penguin, and are very rare and expensive. They are abundant in Rockhopper Island. Flyffles find colored puffles more attractive than black and white ones, although a few lucky ones have ultraviolet fur, which the Flyffles like a lot. Flyffles have a mimic known as Stryffles. Stryffles act like they're pollination Puffles, but really eat a chunk of their flesh in their mouth and fly away. Very mean. There are 3 main types: Solitary, social, and eusocial Solitary- These are found alone Social: These are usually found with their Flyffle buddies Eusocial: These are in colonies with castes, and stuff. Most puffles on Rockhopper Island still use the Flyffle for reproduction. On Antarctica, Penguns can buy a Flyffle for 100,000 coins, and use it to have their pet puffles reproduce, although a breeder can do it for much cheaper. Some breeders also prefer to use the natural way, instead of needles or whatever. Flyffles have large mandibles used for eating and defense. They also have a proboscis which they use to lap nectar from flowers and puffles. Stryffles do not have a proboscis and they have more rigged Mandibles, like Bugzy. Citcxirtcem 02:23, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Puffle Reproduction Puffles reproduce through pollination. The male gamete cells are discharged through their mouths and are carried to the female's stigmas (also located in the mouth) by insects known as Flyffles. Fruiting lasts for 3 months. Hundreds of puffles can be born through one sitting, although most are re-adsorbed back into the mother, and 1-3 are born alive. Generally, most offspring are born artificially as Flyffles are rare in Antarctica, whereas they were abundant in Rockhopper Island, the puffle's homeland. Discuss or I'll put this back. Citcxirtcem 23:20, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- Could be a theory. But why are we talking about a new kind of a puffle something new in the puffle family now? --'Chub 777 says "Happy Halloween! BOO! 'Gimme all your candy! 00:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, since we just discovered puffles are aliens, I though having a unique reproductive system would be cool (Even flowers don't have it that way) and woudn't break the CoC. Explorer doesn't think so, but it can always be added if he agrees. Citcxirtcem 00:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- Ah, I see. It would be weird to have puffles reproduce by pollination... O_o --'Chub 777 says "Happy Halloween! BOO! 'Gimme all your candy! 00:48, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Not only is it weird, it's logic-defying and factually WRONG. Plants and plants alone reproduce via pollination, which is meant for organisms that can't move. Puffles are animals because they DIGEST (not decompose) other organisms for energy (unlike plants, which produce their own food), and are also macroscopic (unlike bacteria and viruses, which are microscopic). Pollination is pointless for moving organisms because pollination offers a solution to the problem of not being able to move around. Since moving organisms don't have that problem, pollination is unnecessary. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) That's because it's inside theiur mouth and can't get out without an insect. Citcxirtcem 02:52, November 1, 2009 (UTC) You're begging the question -- you can't assume that puffles reproduce via pollination before you prove that they do. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 02:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Will you believe me if I draw a picture? Citcxirtcem 02:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I'll believe you once you prove your point without committing a fallacy. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 03:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Since puffles don't exist, everything about them is a fallacy. Citcxirtcem 04:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Ok, why don't you just make something up? This is fanon anyway so just make up a puffle family (say, Mammlles pronounced MAM-els). --'Chub 777 says "Happy Halloween! BOO! 'Gimme all your candy! 09:26, November 1, 2009 (UTC) That is something made up. Everything about puffles is made up except for the fact that they're furry puffballs with eyes and stuff. Well, I'm going to draw a picture of "puffle-nation". I think it's legal. Citcxirtcem 21:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *ahem* See this article please --Chub 777 was here!( Talk to MAH) 06:49, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Puffle-nation- blend of Puffle and pollination. You didn't catch that I suppose. Citcxirtcem 07:28, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Puffles don't exist,s o everything about them is a fallacy :Just because something doesn't exist doesn't mean it's fallacious. Puffles may not exist, but we can imagine what they would be like if they did exist, and we can establish arguments from that. Just because unicorns don't exist doesn't mean that the argument "unicorns are pure and pure things are white, therefore unicorns are white" is fallacious. The ESSENCE of unicorns exists, just not unicorns themselves. Otherwise, how would you know what a unicorn is? As for the puffle-nation, I've told you again and again, puffles can't pollinate. Only plants pollinate, and puffles aren't plants. Plant-animal amalgams are totally logic-defying and redundant. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I see puffles reproducing through pollination better than any other way except for cloning and budding. But if we did the last two, puffle gender would be redundant. Citcxirtcem 21:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Just because it's better doesn't mean it's valid. Puffles reproduce like OTHER mammals. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC)